Consumando el amor
by Suki90
Summary: Seiya y Saori finalmente logran transmitir su sentir por medio del mayor acto que el amor puede ser capaz de lograr *LIME* -reto personal-


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**Consumando el amor**

Estaban solos en la mansión, después de tanto tiempo finalmente… podían estar solos. La habitación de la muchacha era el escenario principal…

— Seiya… — Saori pronunció su nombre de una manera tal que casi lo hizo sonar como si fuera una oración.

Escucharla decir su nombre de esa manera después de tanto tiempo, de tanto haber ocultado sus sentimientos lo hizo sonreír con ternura e inclinarse sin poder soportarlo más sobre ella.

— Saori… —murmuró contra sus labios.

La joven dama no hizo movimiento alguno, simplemente le permitió a él hacer lo que ella jamás le había permitido a algún otro hombre: Cruzar la barrera; y pareciera como si Seiya lo supiera, ya que de inmediato aquel beso que había iniciado como algo dulce y tímido se tornó más profundo y apasionado.

Era como… si con ese beso, buscara dejarle en claro, quitarle cualquier duda, de que él estaba ahí para ella, pasara lo que pasara y que la amaba profundamente por ser simplemente Saori. Pues sí, era tanto el tiempo que habían pasado ya juntos, que había llegado a comprenderla… a respetarla, a amarla… dejando de lado todo el odio que algunas vez ambos sintieron el uno por el otro.

Saori ya no quería pensar en nada, por una vez en su vida deseaba… anhelaba que su mente racional no interfiriera con lo que se estaba permitiendo sentir en ese momento después de mucho tiempo. Por Dios, lo había perdido durante trece años… lo había extrañado tanto, lo había necesitado tanto...

A muchos todavía les podría sorprender que aquella dama de sociedad, la diosa Athena, pudiera haber sido cautivada por el joven de tez morena, caballero de pegaso que alguna vez fue tosco y grosero con ella; pero eso a ella no le importaba, lo único que era importante para Saori era todo aquello que su dulce guardián le estaba haciendo sentir en ese momento, lo que jamás pensó podría experimentar en la vida, y tan sólo con un beso…

Por primera vez Saori se sentía como una mujer.

Tan absorta estaba la encarnación de la diosa en la voluntad de su guardián, que no se dio cuenta en qué momento los labios de su caballero habían dejado los suyos y ahora se encontraban explorando con vehemencia su cuello, besándola en la línea del mentón, subiendo lentamente, sin prisas hasta que logró llegar a su oreja, en donde atrapó su lóbulo entre sus labios y lo mordió con cuidado, lo que causó que Saori se estremeciera bajo sus brazos y soltara un leve y bajo gemido de placer.

— Saori… —no era capaz de pronunciar nada más mientras besaba su cuello.

— Seiya… —susurró con suavidad, totalmente entregada a las nuevas emociones que sentía dentro de sí.

Aquella dulce voz logró que este dejara su cuello de lado y volviera a mirarla a los ojos, lo que en un momento descolocó a la joven mujer de ojos azul marino. La conexión que había entre ellos siempre había sido reflejada mediante sus miradas, era… como un signo distintivo.

Saori sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba el rostro del hombre que la tenía presa entre sus brazos y su cuerpo. Estaba embelesada con sus ojos color chocolate, así como é lo estaba con sus profundos ojos azules, ambos sentían que podían perderse dentro de ellos y por fin encontrar la felicidad absoluta…

Por lo menos él siempre se había sentido de esa manera.

Tan sumido en su sentir estaba que fue tomado por sorpresa por la dama cuando sintió que los labios de esta se posaban en ese espacio que había entre su cuello y su barbilla. Estaba un poco impresionado, ya que no esperaba que ella hiciera eso, pero prefirió dejar de pensar y comenzar a sentir. Sus ojos se cerraron como reflejo y en silencio suplicó porque su dama continuara con aquello.

Los labios de Saori, así como él, comenzaron a darle atención a su piel y viajó lentamente por la línea de su mandíbula, pasó su oreja y finalmente llegó al cuello del moreno. Dichas caricias lograron que el fiel caballero dejara escapar levemente algunos sonidos de su garganta…

Todas esas emociones lo estaban matando, incluso sentía que sus piernas lo traicionarían en cualquier momento y los haría caer sobre la extensa cama que tenía la diosa por detrás. De hecho… era increíble que hubieran soportado tanto tiempo sin ir… directamente ahí.

— Seiya… — susurró Saori, despegándose un poco de su cuello y recostando su cabeza en el hombro de él, dándole un descanso a las emociones del moreno que no sabía cuánto más podría controlar.

— Dime… —respondió como pudo, su voz quería traicionarlo.

Apretó el agarre sobre la playera roja de su acompañante, pegándose más a él, y le dijo: — Te necesito…

Aquellas palabras lograron que el corazón del muchacho saltara con fuerza dentro de sí. Separó a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos y la miró con sorpresa, mientras que ella lo observaba con un anhelante deseo, pero por sobre todo con amor y cariño… Había tanto que sus ojos dejaban ver después de tanto tiempo, todo lo que se había guardado finalmente estaba saliendo a flote.

En esos momentos ella no era la diosa Athena, simplemente era Saori… la mujer que ha vivido enamorada de un solo hombre toda su vida.

Lo mismo iba para él, en ese momento no era el caballero legendario de Pegaso, no era el caballero dorado de Sagitario, simplemente era Seiya, un hombre que se negó muchos placeres de la vida por estar al lado de la mujer que amaba desde niño aunque le estuviese prohibido en toda la extensión de la palabra…

No hicieron falta las palabras para entender que ambos deseaban lo mismo. Lentamente, Seiya fue conduciendo a su dama hacia la cama sin dejar de mirarla. El fuego que había en la mirada de ambos era inmenso, y este incrementaba a cada segundo.

Finalmente, se inclinó sobre Saori y la besó en los labios con dulzura. Con cuidado depositó a su dama sobre la cama, pero en ningún momento dejó de besarla. Estando al fin acomodados, la Kido rodeó con sus brazos el torso de Seiya y lo apretó contra sí mientras él sostenía el peso de su cuerpo con su brazo izquierdo para no lastimarla, pues con la otra tenía sostenido el rostro de su diosa.

De un movimiento rápido, Saori logró que Seiya quedara recostado de costado al igual que ella para que así pudiera besarla sin tener que mortificarse de si podía llegar a lastimarla o no con su peso. Sin romper el contacto se abrazó a él al mismo tiempo en que este pasaba su brazo por la cintura de ella y la atraía lo más que podía a su cuerpo, apretándola con urgencia. Y así como sus brazos se entrelazaron, así lo hicieron sus piernas.

Más aquella posición no duró mucho, ya que Seiya rodó sobre sí mismo para hacer que ahora fuera su princesa la que estuviera sobre él, descansando sobre su cuerpo. Pero aún así sus piernas continuaban entrelazadas, se intercalaban una con otra.

Las delicadas manos de Saori se aventuraron por el cuerpo de su guardián, acariciando así el cabello y pecho de él. Seiya hacía exactamente lo mismo, sólo que sus manos se concentraron en lo que por ahora estaba a su alcanza: Su espalda y sus costados. Jamás rompieron el beso, buscaban hacerlo cada vez más profundo, dejar todo su ser en él…

Más como todo ser vivo, el oxigeno es algo vital, por lo que después de un rato se vieron forzados a romper el beso. Saori levantó su cabeza con lentitud, separando sus labios de los de él muy despacio, como si le doliera hacerlo, para después perderse en la mirada chocolate del amor de su vida. Su cabello color lavanda caía alrededor de ellos, como si fuera un manto que los protegiera del mundo exterior. Ambos se miraban con curiosidad, pero especialmente con ese fuego que ardía desde la primera vez que se vieron.

— Eres hermosa princesa… —le susurró con amor, acariciando su rostro y sus largos cabellos con cariño.

Saori no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír y recargar su mejilla contra la palma del muchacho. No era la primera vez que alguien le decía que era hermosa, pero que él lo hiciera… y con esa sinceridad y calidez en sus palabras, lograban que su corazón se derritiera más de lo que pensaba que podría hacerlo.

Seiya mientras tanto sólo se dedicaba a contemplarla, la luz de la luna que se colaba por el ventanal que había en la habitación sólo hacía que su dama se viera más hermosa de lo que ya era. Definitivamente cualquier iluminación realzaba la belleza de la cual ella era acreedora.

— Saori… —apenas y pudo hablar.

— ¿Qué pasa, Seiya? —le preguntó con suavidad, no rompiendo nunca el contacto visual.

— Es que yo…

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera formular lo que quería decirle, ella ya se había inclinado sobre él y sus labios se posaron sobre su cuello nuevamente. Seiya cerró los ojos y soltó un pesado suspiro desde el fondo de su garganta, dejándose perderse en las sensaciones que ella despertaba en él. Su diosa parecía no tener prisa tampoco, ya que lo besaba con devoción, cada parte de esa zona lo recorría con lentitud, su mentón… su barbilla, dejando una sensación tibia en cada lugar en donde sus belfos se posaban.

Dejando descansar un poco su cuello, se pasó a su oreja y lo besó con suavidad, provocando que el caballero sintiera una gran descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo de tal magnitud que se arqueara involuntariamente, dejando escapar de golpe el aire de sus pulmones cuando su princesa hizo aquello, haciendo también que la aprisionara contra sí con fuerza pero sin ser brusco.

— ¿Seiya? —le preguntó, deteniéndose rápidamente.

— Estoy bien, tranquila… —susurró él al verla.

Por un momento ambos se quedan quietos, sin hacer movimiento alguno, sólo se admiraron nuevamente. Se sonrieron con calidez y entonces Saori decidió hablar.

— ¿Qué sucede…? —preguntó ella, acariciándole el cabello con ternura.

— Saori… —empezó él en voz baja—. Es sólo… que yo, nunca… Bueno, es que esto que siento… lo que me haces sentir, lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento al estar contigo…

Y fue entonces ahí que Saori comprendió cómo se sentía su dulce guardián, él era tan inexperto como ella, por lo que estaba nervioso y ansioso a la vez… así como ella. Eso le causó mucha ternura a la mujer de cabellos lavanda.

La dama sonrió y se inclinó un poco sobre él, quedando al ras de su oído.

— Lo sé, estoy en la misma situación que tú… —le susurró.

El moreno sonrió, él sabía eso mejor que nadie, no tenía por qué dudar de su princesa. Tan sólo necesitaba expresar su sentir, también acostumbrarse a todas esas nuevas sensaciones.

Sintiéndolo ella más tranquilo, volvió a posar sus labios sobre su cuello mientras que él volvía a brindarla caricias a su espalda. Pero tantas emociones dentro de ellos, buscando salir, los hace detenerse y aprensarse al cuerpo del otro, Saori ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Seiya y él sólo posa sus manos sobre la espalda de ella… pero igual ocultando su mirada debajo de su flequillo.

— Saori…

— ¿Dime…?

— No sé… si continuar —expresó él con temor en su voz. Saori alzó la vista y buscó la mirada de su guardián—. Sé lo que dijiste, estoy consciente de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora pero…

La única forma que Saori encontró de responderle a Seiya sin necesidad de palabras, fue enderezarse levemente, tomar una de las manos de su amado y guiarla hacia el cierre de su vestido blanco. La mirada chocolate del moreno finalmente se dejó ver y mostró una enorme sorpresa en sus orbes.

Miró a Saori con nerviosismo y este le sonrió sin más…

— A estas alturas de mi vida… no tengo más dudas —empezó la mujer, mientras de poco ayudaba con su mano, a bajar el cierre y aflojar el vestido que esta llevaba—. Deseo estar contigo… más que nada en este mundo —le susurra cuando finalmente llegan al final del metal que mantenía unida la tela que ella portaba.

Sin importarle mucho que su vestido comenzara a caer por sus hombros, Saori se recostó sobre él nuevamente para unir sus labios de nueva cuenta. Estos se buscaron con desesperación y deseo, necesidad mutua. Pareciera como si no hubiera un mañana para ellos.

La dama desfajó la playera de Seiya y volvió a recorrer su pecho, necesitaba conocerlo plenamente. Pero como si las manos de él tuvieran voluntad propia, estas aprovecharon la abertura que el vestido proveía y se posicionaron sobre la espalda desnuda de la reencarnación de Athena, provocándole con esto una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo el cuerpo de la heredera Kido. Como si fuera una descarga de adrenalina.

Seiya sonrió satisfecho por la reacción que su princesa le dio, sin dejar de besarla. La piel de su espalda se sentía tibia y suave… como de porcelana. Fue ahí que la necesidad se intensificó… pues había comenzado a anhelar sentir la piel de su acompañante contra la suya.

Y parecía ser que no era el único con dicho pensamiento.

Se separaron un poco y se miraron mutuamente, preguntándose si lo que vendría ahora era lo indicado… lo que se debía hacer; a pesar de su edad, eran inexpertos en el tema. Trataban de controlar su respiración lo mejor que podían, pero el corazón les latía a mil por hora, no permitiendo que esta se normalizase por más que lo intentaran.

Y eso jamás sucedería mientras estuvieran juntos.

Sin dejar de mirarse ni un solo instante, Seiya aprisiona contra si el cuerpo de Saori y se endereza, quedando los dos sentados sobre la cama; posicionó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, apretó levemente el agarre y, sin si quiera pronunciar palabra alguna, la dama entendió y asintió. Entendía bien lo que iba a pasar, y era lo que más deseaba, ella no le objetaría nada, especialmente a él.

Teniendo el permiso de su doncella, Seiya bajó el vestido de Saori sin prisas, queriendo disfrutar aquel momento y, sobre todo, tratando de que en ningún instante ella se sintiera incomoda.

Eso era lo que menos quería. Sólo deseaba que ella lo disfrutara, que lo viviera como la mujer que era ante sus ojos.

Saori cerró los ojos cuando sintió que Seiya la había despojado por completo de la parte superior de su vestido y ahora la abrazaba, besando su cuello con desespero. Dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y cerró sus brazos en torno al cuello de su amado, abrazándolo, acariciándolo y escondiendo su rostro en el cabello rebelde del moreno.

— Saori… —susurraba una y otra vez— ¡Saori…!

— Tranquilo Seiya…

Dejó de besarla por un instante y levantó su mirada chocoleada para encontrarse con esos ojos azul marino que lo miraban con cariño.

Y así como él había hecho su trabajo, Saori no se había quedado atrás, ya que sus manos habían descendido lentamente por su torso, recorriendo su cuerpo con calma, para llegar al fin de la playera y luchar por levantar los extremos de la camiseta roja de él. Seiya entendió lo que ella deseaba y no se opuso a ello.

Saori comenzó a despojarlo de su playera lentamente, como si fuera con temor, mientras sus ojos y los de su guerrero no perdían el contacto visual. Él levantó los brazos para que ella pudiera sacarle la camiseta, y al momento de hacerlo no pudo evitar ahogar un pequeño quejido, era la primera vez que veía su pecho desnudo, y este sólo le dejó ver, además de lo bien trabajado que lo tenía, todas las cicatrices que las batallas en las que había participado le dejaron como recuerdo.

Por un momento no supo qué hacer, se quedó totalmente inmóvil, sus ojos estaban clavados en las heridas de él y sus manos apretando la camiseta que se negaba a soltar.

Más fue Seiya quien finalmente la hizo salir de su trance. Este se había acercado a ella, le había quitado la playera de las manos y estas las tomó entre las suyas. Las llevó hacia sus labios y las besó con delicadeza, con mucha ternura.

Saori aún se preguntaba en qué momento ese caballero tan rebelde se había tornado en uno caballeroso y tierno hombre que la procuraba eternamente. Los ojos cafés de él se clavaron entonces en los suyos, y lentamente, sin romper el contacto visual, guió las manos de su amada hasta posarlas sobre su pecho desnudo.

— Te lo dije antes… estas heridas no significan nada para mí —empezó él—. Por favor, Saori… —le pidió él con la voz apenas audible, apretando las manos de ella con las suyas sobre su pecho.

— Seiya… —pronunció, su voz sonó asustada, casi como una súplica.

— Saori, mi vida te pertenece… soy tuyo —le respondió con sinceridad—. No temas descubrir lo que siempre te ha pertenecido…

Dejando salir levemente un sollozo, la joven dama sólo atina a decir el nombre de quien siempre ha sabido qué decirle: — Seiya…

Finalmente el muchacho comenzó a moverse de nuevo, tomando el vestido de Saori y mirándolo con fijación. Este tragó saliva y respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a retirar el vestido del cuerpo de ella.

Cuando el vestido terminó en el suelo, él no tuvo tiempo de nada más, pues Saori ya se había acercado a él y había empezado a besarlo en el cuello, en los hombros, en la clavícula, con una ternura y una delicadeza que hicieron que Seiya se sintiera ganas de llorar. Había siempre recibido amor por parte de sus seres queridos pero… este tipo de cariño jamás lo había experimentado.

Sin siquiera percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, Seiya había comenzado a deshacerse de la ropa interior de ella. Estaba perdido en un mundo de sentimientos y sensaciones tan poderosas que lo hacían perder la conciencia de dónde estaba o qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

Él deseaba sentir el cuerpo de su doncella contra el suyo… la deseaba a ella.

Saori no se resistió a los deseos del muchacho pues incluso le ayudó a despojarla de aquellas prendas.

Cuando quedó totalmente desnuda, Saori se abrazó a él como queriendo ocultar su propia desnudez de los ojos del guerrero. Seiya la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de contener las sensaciones que el cuerpo de su amada estaba despertando en el suyo. Las manos de ella se deslizaron por la espalda de él y por sus costados, hasta llegar a sus pantalones. Miró hacia arriba y él asintió con la cabeza, suplicándole con la mirada que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer… ya no aguantaba más.

Saori parecía entender qué es lo que le estaba pidiendo él, Seiya anhelaba lo mismo que ella, deseaba lo mismo, y estaba feliz por saber aquello. El temor por el hecho de pasar la raya y que eso causara la ira de los dioses aún estaba latente dentro de ella, y eso jamás desaparecería, su destino no le ayudaba mucho.

Pero ahora todo esto parecía ser correcto. Tenerse entre sus brazos aquella noche, de esa manera… ellos sentían que era lo correcto.

Y Seiya no podía imaginarse estar viviendo este momento con nadie más que con Saori… su mujer.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos y en las sensaciones de su cuerpo, que ni siquiera se percató de que Saori lo había empujado hacia atrás nuevamente, y que ahora él estaba acostado sobre la cama otra vez y ella, con cuidado y delicadeza, se había acomodado sobre su cuerpo. Cuando sintió los labios de ella bajar por su cuello y recorrerle el pecho, apretó los ojos y un gruñido escapó de su garganta sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Aquella deliciosa tortura lo estaba llevando al límite.

Saori se detuvo, interrumpiendo sus caricias de improviso. Él la miró con los ojos entreabiertos y ella le pasó la mano por el cabello, provocando aun más electricidad en su ya de por sí sobrecargado corazón.

— ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella, sinceramente preocupada. A veces no sabía si lo que hacía estaba bien o no, o si algún sonido que él hiciera podía indicar sufrimiento por parte de los dioses.

Pero Seiya no le dio tiempo de pensar más e hizo un movimiento súbito, invirtiendo sus posiciones. Ahora era Saori quien yacía de espaldas sobre las mantas y era él quien, con cuidado, sostenía su peso sobre de ella y la miraba insistentemente a los ojos.

— Estoy bien —le respondió en voz baja—. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella sonrió y su mano acarició el rostro de él, haciendo que Seiya cerrara los ojos. Cuando sus orbes se volvieron a abrir, fueron inmediatamente capturados por los de ella.

— Me siento… más protegida que nunca —le respondió en el mismo tono de voz—. Me siento… viva.

Ella estaba pérdida en esos profundos ojos color chocolate. No podía romper el contacto visual con el joven de cabellera rebelde. Inadvertidamente sus manos habían comenzado a moverse de arriba abajo por la espalda de Seiya, sintiendo como su piel se calentaba a su contacto.

Seiya se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de ella. Saori suspiró profundamente cuando los labios suaves y tibios de él se posaron en su cuello y comenzaron a besarla de una manera que la hizo perder el sentido de la realidad. No era posible que él la hiciera sentir así tan sólo con el contacto de sus labios contra su piel…

Apenas su mente comenzaba a procesar la información que su piel estaba proporcionando a su cerebro, la deidad de la tierra comenzaba a comprender que se encontraba completamente desnuda, debajo del cuerpo desnudo de Seiya… cuando la voz del muchacho la sacó de sus pensamientos; cuando susurró en su oído, con un tono de voz que ella jamás había escuchado antes:

— Yo también me siento protegido, a tu lado siempre lo he hecho.

Saori abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, sabía que siempre se había sentido resguardado por su cosmo pero, al grado de decir aquello con tanta libertad y seguridad…, ella siempre creyó…

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de todas las veces que…?

Apretándola contra si, sin despegar su rostro de su cuello dijo: — Siempre Saori. No ha habido ocasión en la que no me sienta seguro y feliz a tu lado… no porque fueras la diosa Athena… sino por la mujer que eres…

— Seiya… —apenas pudo y murmurar, intentando retener las lágrimas que sus ojos querían derramar.

Aspirando el aroma de la muchacha, dijo: — ¿Sabes? Nunca creí que sentiría lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento —expresó él.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella en voz baja, sorprendida, pero aún así no dejando de acariciarlo. Las lágrimas que buscaba retener en sus ojos cada vez venían con más fuerza—. Pero, ¿qué hay de Miho…? ¿Y de Shaina…? Ellas te aman, siempre lo han hecho…

— Lo sé… y no sabes lo agradecido que les estoy por amarme como lo hacen… pero… Saori, como tu… —su voz lo traicionaba, no sabía bien cómo decir todo aquello—. Princesa yo… jamás imaginé que tú…

— Mi Seiya…

Él se separó de ella, tan sólo el espacio suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. Quería decirle que la quería, que ella era la mujer que él siempre había soñado… Deseaba decirle cuánto le gustaba, lo mucho que la admiraba y la respetaba.

Todo lo que ella significaba para él…

Más por sobre todo quería decirle cuánto la amaba. Se lo habían demostrado a lo largo de todos esos años por medio de acciones…; necesitaba decirlas… quería decirlas.

No pudiendo encontrar la forma para hacerlo sólo se inclinó sobre ella y reclamó sus labios una vez más de una manera tan apasionada que a Saori le tomó un poco de tiempo el poder reaccionar, pero finalmente cerró los ojos y se dejó ir en aquel beso que su amado le estaba brindando, el cual ella sabía a la perfección que estaba siendo dado con el corazón.

A pesar de no querer, Saori deshizo el beso en que estaban envueltos para poder hablar de nuevo y poder expresar algo que siempre quiso decirle a su más querido guerrero, a aquel hombre que por más fuerte y poderoso que pudiera llegar a ser también temía y tenía inseguridades en su corazón…

— Seiya, tu eres alguien que es digno de ser amado con el corazón en la mano… de experimentar lo hermoso del amor… —expresó ella—. Tu felicidad siempre ha sido mi mayor preocupación… me preocupo por ti como jamás pensé preocuparme por alguien… Me importas demasiado…

Con una sonrisa tierna, le responde: — Ahora lo sé con seguridad princesa…

— Seiya, yo… sé que lo hice hace tiempo pero… necesito volverlo a hacer. Discúlpame, lamento haberme comportada de la manera en como lo hice cuando éramos tan sólo unos niños, te pido que me disculpes por todo lo que te hice sufrir en ese entonces… Incluso, aunque ya no quisiera hacerlo, por todo lo que como Athena te hice realizar… Perdón… —susurró con dolor, buscando realmente expresar ese pesar que tenía desde que maduró y se dio cuenta de sus errores…

Con sus manos tomó el rostro de su diosa y la acercó lo más que pudo a sí mismo sin permitir que sus labios se unieran de nueva cuenta, en su mirar no había resentimiento alguno por todo lo que ella se estaba disculpando: — No vuelvas a disculparte por algo conmigo, especialmente por todo eso… fue gracias a cada una de esas cosas que pude conocerte como te conozco ahora; es algo que agradezco, porque descubrí a una mujer maravillosa que sólo buscaba amor en los demás, llenar lo que en estos momentos yo también busco llenar…

No dándole oportunidad de responder, los labios de Saori fueron apresados nuevamente por los de Seiya, pero esto fue temporal… ya que pronto este comenzó a marcar una ruta desde sus labios hasta su cuello, el cual comenzó a besar con lentitud… Deseaba memorizar aquel sabor tan delicioso que estaba probando con detalle.

En ese instante él era como un niño pequeño, buscando explorar lo que no conocía, por eso bajó con lentitud de su cuello hasta su pecho, proceso que logró sacarle a la joven algunos leves suspiros junto con caricias más intensas a la espalda del moreno.

Ambos lo sabían, ninguno de los dos era un experto en la materia, todo lo que estaban haciendo era lo que sus corazones les dictaban seguir y hacer; pero, esa falta de experiencia era compensada por el amor, el cariño y la pasión con la que se amaban.

Él no iba a dejar ninguna parte del cuerpo de su princesa sin explorar, sin besar, por lo que todo lo hizo con delicadeza, lentitud… recorrió su cuerpo con sus labios y sus manos delicadamente.

Aquellos suspiros que su diosa dejaba escapar de su boca, y la manera con la que sus manos acariciaban sus cabellos mientras él explotaba sólo alimentaban el fuero que ardía en su corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero no estaba en sus planes apresurarse, quería disfrutar este momento que era seguro no repetirían seguido.

Quería explorarla, poseerla… pero no sólo su cuerpo, sino su espíritu y su corazón. Deseaba que toda ella fuera suya.

— ¡Seiya…! —fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios entre suspiros.

El guerrero reclamó los labios de Saori nuevamente, ansioso por volver a probar el néctar que estos desprendían. Pero aquel beso no duró tanto, pues la diosa guerrera decidió que era momento de demostrarle a su guardián el por qué ella tomaba las decisiones en todo momento, por qué era la líder.

Sus labios comenzaron a besarle por todos lados, su pecho fue el primer blanco para sus belfos, pero sus manos no desperdiciaron la oportunidad de brindarle atención a sus costados y piernas. Quería atender todo de él, que no hubiera rincón que no hubiese explorado, así como hizo él con ella.

El moreno no pudo evitar soltar un suave gemido por todo lo que su diosa le estaba haciendo sentir. Eso alegró a la de cabellos lavanda, le era reconfortante saber que ella era la causante de aquello.

Aquellas exploraciones mutuas, sus caricias, sus besos, sus abrazos, las miradas profundas y las sonrisas tiernas se prolongaron durante un largo tiempo. Parecía que ninguno de los dos tenía prisa aquella noche. Ambos habían decidido que por una vez en su vida se darían la oportunidad de sentir, de disfrutar, de gozar sin preocuparse por el reloj ni los horarios ni responsabilidades.

En ese momento eran sólo ellos dos y nada más les interesaba.

Ambos parecían no querer ceder en complacer al otro. Los dos regresaban caricia por caricia y beso por beso. Estaban alcanzando límites jamás soñados, y lo mejor era que los estaban alcanzando juntos.

Y como ellos mismos se habían propuesto, no hubo un sólo rincón del cuerpo del otro que ellos no exploraran con interés y emoción. Pero hubo un momento en que ambos sentían que ya no era posible expresar con caricias y besos lo que en ese momento en su corazón prevalecía…

Necesitaban más, querían más… y sabían que el momento había llegado. Ese instante mágico en el que los dos se fundirían en un solo ser y en una misma alma.

— Saori… —Seiya logró susurrar roncamente en su oído—. Te deseo… yo quiero… hacerte el amor… Te necesito tanto princesa…

— Y yo a ti, Seiya…

El aludido detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para poder observarla a los ojos. Ambos estaban nerviosos y asustados, pero más que por la incertidumbre… era por el hecho de querer estar tan cerca del otro como les fuera posible.

Era finalmente… cruzar la línea que por tanto tiempo los había separado, que por décadas… incluso siglos, había impedido que su amor se consumara completamente. Alcanzar esa posesión, una entrega… total.

— Nunca, ni siquiera en vidas pasadas he hecho esto… —susurra Saori, acariciando la mejilla del moreno.

— Yo tampoco —respondió Seiya—. Pero… hacerlo contigo es…, lo siento tan correcto. Que no está mal…

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, sosteniendo su mirada por un momento que pareció durar una eternidad hasta que Seiya instintivamente se colocó sobre ella y la piel tibia y labios hambrientos de Saori lo recibieron. El nerviosismo aumentaba con el pasar del tiempo, ambos deseaban tanto ese momento pero su inexperiencia pesaba. Hasta el momento las cosas habían ido bien, no querían arruinar lo demás.

Cuando Seiya clavó sus ojos en los de Saori, haciéndole y haciéndose mil preguntas silenciosas, ella sólo pudo pasar saliva y mover afirmativamente la cabeza.

— ¿Vas a estar bien…? —le preguntó él con preocupación.

Saori sonrió con ternura y dijo: — Estoy contigo —fue su única respuesta.

La dama puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su protector y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo. Seiya naturalmente no opuso resistencia alguna, se dejó llevar por ella y por aquel beso que estaba cargado con una enorme necesidad, anhelo y deseo.

Más la sorpresa vino para él cuando sintió las piernas de Saori posicionarse alrededor de su cadera y su cuerpo moviéndose lentamente debajo del suyo. Aquella suave fricción estremeció al Pegaso, el cual ya no podía soportar ni un minuto más esa situación. La deseaba… quería sentirla por completo, poseerla…

… hacerla suya.

Pero por sobre todo, quería entregarse a ella, demostrarle con aquello que él era suyo sin más. Deseaba estar dentro de ella, sentirse complementado a su princesa, sentir que le pertenecía y que ella era y sería suya para siempre.

— Saori… —susurró sin poder contenerse con un tono de voz que hizo que ella se estremeciera.

La joven abrió los ojos para ver su rostro y le acaricio el cabello, retirándolo con una caricia cariñosa de su frente sudorosa. Seiya se inclinó para besarla en los labios con devoción. Fue un beso corto pero profundo y apasionado.

Se separó de ella un poco, pero sólo lo necesario para mirarla a los ojos otra vez antes de volver a inclinarse para tomar el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios, provocándole con eso un estremecimiento total a la dueña de su corazón.

Aquella tortura que su querido Pegaso le estaba provocando no sería capaz de soportarla mucho más, todo el placer que él le estaba dando era sólo un preludio para lo que estaba por venir:

_Su unión total._

Saori recorrió la espalda de Seiya con sus dedos, provocando que el cuerpo del muchacho reaccionara como si hubiera si una corriente eléctrica lo hubiera alcanzado y hubiese surcado por su cuerpo. Pero cuando las manos de ella llegaron a su nuca y se perdieron en su rebelde cabello, el moreno dejó escapar un gemido suave y profundo en el oído de ella, haciendo que cualquier indicio de su pensamiento racional se desvaneciera por completo.

— Seiya… —susurró en su oído, haciéndolo sonar como una súplica.

— Guíame princesa… —le respondió él roncamente.

Como si se hubiera tratado de una orden, la joven mujer se movió un poco debajo de él, en ese instante Seiya tuvo que contener la respiración lo mejor que pudo. Trató de levantar su peso del cuerpo de ella, pero Saori se lo impidió al mismo tiempo en que lo atraía hacia ella y lo guiaba. Ella estaba lista para recibirlo.

Ahora todo dependía de él, el acto no se completaría si no ponía de su parte. Abrió sus ojos un momento y se topó con los de ella, los cuales lo observaban con una mezcla de anticipación y nerviosismo. Seiya se inclinó y la besó en la frente con ternura.

— Todo estará bien… —aseguró.

— Lo sé…

Así, volvió a besar sus labios con ternura justo en el momento que comenzaba a empujar sus caderas hacia ella, adentrándose lentamente en ella. Todo era con cuidado, temía lastimarla.

Se separó de sus labios y la observó con detenimiento. Necesitaba identificar en sus expresiones el momento en que cualquier indicio de dolor o de incomodidad surgiera para detenerse.

Saori tenía los ojos cerrados, a pesar de que amaba perderse en los ojos cafés de su amado, en ese momento sólo podía concentrarse en el hecho de que estaban comenzando a unirse. Pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de Seiya y los posó sobre su espalda desnuda, sintiendo la tensión en sus músculos.

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud y pudo notar en la expresión de su protector el esfuerzo que estaba él haciendo para controlarse a sí mismo. Una gota de sudor resbaló de su frente por un lado de su rostro, mientras él se inclinaba para besarla otra vez.

Mientras se besaban, con un beso profundo e íntimo, él detuvo su avance, permitiéndole a ella acostumbrarse a esa nueva sensación.

Saori sentía que estaba perdiendo la razón. Podía sentirlo dentro de ella, y aunque apenas comenzaba, ya eran demasiadas sensaciones como para poder controlarlas. Su corazón latía sin control, parecía como si fuera a salirse de su pecho.

Mientras se besaba, Seiya sentía cómo ella se movía, motivándolo a que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo. Y este no se resistió a sus deseos, él mismo tenía la sensación de que no podría controlarse más; todo lo que estaba sintiendo al entrar en ella, aquel suave y tibio placer, era demasiado para él.

Jamás en su vida había sentido algo tan placentero y tan correcto.

Avanzó un poco más, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando escuchó que su diosa dejaba escapar un suspiro corto y profundo, añadiendo el hecho de estremecerse. Temía lo peor.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó consternado.

— E-Estoy bien —respondió ella, posando su azulada mirada sobre la de él.

— ¿Segura que no te lastimé? Saori… tienes que decirme si te-…

— Está bien Seiya… —dijo ella, callándolo delicadamente al posar sus dedos sobre sus labios—. Tranquilo… supongo que es normal…

— Saori, yo…

Entendiendo su preocupación, lo único que ella hizo fue posar su mano en su mejilla y atraerlo contra sí, besándolo apasionadamente en los labios.

Seiya sentía que en algún momento todo se saldría de su control, tenía la percepción de que no podría seguir resistiendo aquella tortura; era demasiado para él.

Comenzando a retomar su labor, empezó a moverse lentamente un poco más dentro de ella, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de su diosa se tensaba con su avance mientras la besaba con ternura y pasión mezcladas. Pero aquel beso no duró mucho, ya que separó sus labios de los de ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello, en donde su pulso se sentía acelerado.

Saori jadeaba suavemente, obviamente tratando de controlar sus propias emociones y de tenerlo dentro de ella; una sensación que era placentera pero un poco incómodo a la vez.

— Ah, Seiya… —murmuró con deseo, acariciándole la espalda.

Seiya entendió lo que ella le pedía, quería terminar de una vez por todas con aquel tormento. La miró a los ojos y ella asintió levemente, dándole a entender que ella estaría bien, que continuara. El caballero no sabía qué era lo que tendría que hacer en ese momento pero, decidió seguir sus impulsos y volvió a atrapar los labios de su diosa, reclamándolos con vehemencia.

El moreno pasó su brazo por debajo de los hombros desnudos de su diosa, atrayéndola contra sí y ella instintivamente cerró sus brazos en torno a la espalda de él.

Finalmente, sin que ella siquiera lo esperase, sintió como Seiya cerró definitivamente el espacio que aún había entre ellos con un fuerte y preciso movimiento de cadera. Abrió de golpe sus ojos por la acción sin despegar sus labios de los de él; y Seiya no dejó nunca de abrazarla contra él de manera posesiva y apasionada.

Pero en seguida el dolor fue reemplazado por una ola de calor que pareció surgir de las entrañas de su cuerpo, inundándolo completamente con una sensación de paz y de placer absolutos que ella nunca pensó que podría sentir en su vida…

— ¡Seiya! —murmuró contra sus labios.

Seiya respiraba agitadamente con sus ojos cerrados, y por más que lo intentaba… no lograba controlar el sentimiento que había inundado su pecho en el momento en que finalmente había hecho suya a Saori.

Saori Kido, aquella hermosa y buena mujer, la que él tanto admiraba, a la que había aprendido a entender… a querer… a amar; una mujer que para él había sido una estrella inalcanzable estaba ahora ahí a su lado, finalmente era uno con él.

Ella, la que lo aceptaba tal cual era, lo entendía como nadie jamás lo había entendido… y ahora, en una prueba total de amor, confianza, fe y entrega absoluta lo había aceptado dentro de ella.

Tanto amor en su vida jamás lo creyó posible…

— Saori… —susurró con un tono de voz cargado de emoción.

— Seiya… por favor… —pidió ella, moviendo levemente su cadera, dejándole saber que se encontraba bien, que el dolor ya había pasado y deseaba darle oportunidad al amor. Este pareció entenderlo porque se movió un poco, despacio, tratando de comprobar que todo estaba bien y que no era un sueño…

Pero no, todo era real, esa unión tan perfecta estaba sucediendo, eran como piezas que se complementaban tanto como sus almas. Todo era magnánimo…

Seiya se movió lentamente un par de veces, tratando todavía de acostumbrarse a esa sensación y al placer tan absoluto que le provocaba el estar dentro de ella; y lo más lo estremecía era el sentir como es que su dama respondía a cada uno de sus movimientos, un poco torpes al inicio pero, conforme pasaban los segundos, fueron encontrando el ritmo perfecto. Saori de pronto volvió a apretar sus piernas en torno a la cadera de su pareja y este no puedo evitar que un sonoro gemido escapara de sus labios.

Saori respiraba agitadamente mientras sentía como Seiya, con el brazo que mantenía alrededor de sus hombros, la apretaba contra su pecho, reclamando su posesión total. Sus labios buscaban con desesperación los de ella, devorándola con una insaciable necesidad que iba más allá del simple aspecto físico. Ella respondía a sus besos, movimientos y caricias con la misma intensidad y pasión con la que su amante se los daba.

Ella podía seguir acariciando su espalda, pero de pronto sintió cómo la mano de Seiya buscaba la suya, y no negó tal deseo, así como no había negado ningún otro. Sus manos se hallaron y se entrelazaron con rapidez, buscando soporte y apoyo ante todas las emociones que tenían dentro de sí.

La respiración agitada del moreno, su cálido aliento contra su cuello, sus suspiros, la forma con la que estaba poseyéndola –tanto física como espiritualmente-, todo… absolutamente todo hacía que Saori se perdiera en sus emociones y en él por completo, de una manera en la que jamás lo había hecho.

— Mi Seiya…

Su nombre era lo único que parecía existir en el universo para ella en ese preciso momento, y cada vez que ella murmuraba su nombre… él le correspondía con un fuerte apretón a su mano que tenía cautiva.

La ahora completa mujer, hambrienta del sabor de los labios de su amante, ladeo su cabeza buscando los belfos de él que hasta entonces habían estado en su cuello. Cuando estos finalmente se encontraron, y Saori pudo sentir la respiración agitada de Seiya contra su boca, hizo que ella terminara por perder el poco control que le quedaba.

Más que besarse… parecía como si ambos estuvieran… respirando el aliento del otro. Pero a final de cuentas, eso no importaba, Seiya reclamó sus labios por fin, y ella pudo sentir cómo su mano se cerraba casi dolorosamente en torno a la suya, además de percatarse de cómo el cuerpo entero del muchacho se tensaba.

— Sao-ri… —pronunció el, casi como si estuviera gruñendo.

De un momento a otro, Saori sintió un sacudimiento que provenía de lo más profundo de su ser y se escuchó a si misma pronunciar el nombre de su amado al tiempo en que un temblor poderoso recorría su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza.

De forma instintiva se aferró a Seiya, sin siquiera tratar de contener sus reacciones mientras sentía cómo él se quedaba inmóvil por un segundo. El tiempo pareció congelarse por ese efímero momento que para ellos pareció eterno, pero eso cambió en seguida cuando sintió como el cuerpo entero de su guerrero se estremecía y su nombre se escapa de sus labios.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo cómo es que aquel placer de su amor parecía transferirse a su propio cuerpo, que también había comenzado a sacudirse en medio de aquel clímax tan profundo y lleno de amor. Ella podía sentirlo, cómo él la llenaba por completo, no sólo su cuerpo sino su alma… su espíritu, su mente… su corazón. Para Saori no existía nada más que él, nadie más que Seiya.

Una serie de numerosos espasmos hicieron que ambos alcanzaran el paraíso juntos. El agarre de sus manos se hizo más fuerte mientras ambos dejaban salir de sus labios una prueba de la satisfacción que los dos se proveían.

En ese instante Saori pensó que sería imposible sentir más felicidad y placer que ese momento, ni en este mundo ni en otro. Pero, como siempre, Seiya la sorprendía con sus acciones y palabras, yendo todo el tiempo más allá:

— Te amo…

La dama de lavanda cabellera escuchó la voz ronca de él pronunciar aquellas palabras contra sus labios segundos antes de reclamar su posesión una vez más. Su felicidad no podía explicarse, no sólo porque finalmente había podido escucharlo decir aquellas dos palabras que había anhelado escuchar siempre de sus labios, sino porque también era la primera vez que un hombre le decía eso a ella como mujer. Y él no sólo se lo estaba diciendo, sino que también se lo estaba demostrando con su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma.

Su amado guerrero, su querido Seiya le estaba diciendo que la amaba a ella por completo, eso era lo que esas dos palabras encerraban en ellas. Era por eso que no se molestó en detener las lágrimas de felicidad que sus ojos se habían permitido derramar.

Esa noche se habían permitido tanto, ¿por qué no alargarlo un poco más?

Finalmente el cuerpo del moreno colapsó sobre el de ella, y Saori no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo con un inmenso cariño. Los dos trataban de recuperar el aliento y de normalizar su respiración después de aquella magnifica e intensa experiencia que habían tenido la dicha de compartir juntos.

El japonés ya no se preocupó por sostener el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, aunque parecía ser que eso a su dama no le importaba en lo absoluto tenerlo así, totalmente exhausto, descansando sobre su cuerpo, descansando su rostro y escondiéndolo en el cuello de su diosa. Ella sólo atinó a abrazarlo con amor, acariciándole la espalda y su cabello, percibiendo cómo este temblaba en sus brazos.

Lo entendía, ni ella misma podía controlar esas leves corrientes eléctricas que de pronto atacaban su cuerpo, como si fueran replicas de lo que acababa de suceder entre los dos. Poco a poco su respiración fue recuperando su ritmo normal, y sus corazones que anteriormente latían sin control, finalmente hallaron la paz después de tanto acelere.

Saori separó a Seiya de sí misma para mirarlo a sus ojos. Este entreabrió sus ojos al instante, pero sentía que ni siquiera tenía la fuerza y energía como para sostener su cabeza. La dama apoyó su mano en la mejilla de su hombre y lo miró con un infinito amor. Acarició su rostro con cariño hasta retirarla el cabello que traviesamente se había colado en su rostro y luego, con ternura, esta se acercó a su rostro y besó su frente, justo en medio de sus ojos.

Volviendo a su posición original, clavando sus ojos azul marino en el chocolate intenso de él, Saori habló en un susurro, que más que ser capturado por los oídos de su guerrero, fue comprendido más que todo por su corazón.

— Yo también te amo… —dijo ella—. Lo he hecho… toda mi vida… —confesó con calidez.

— Princesa…

El brillo en los ojos del guerrero de bronce no se hizo esperar, él sabía perfectamente que su princesa no tenía por qué expresarse como él, pues ella le había demostrado con acciones todo lo que lo amaba, pero no podía negar que aquella confesión había hecho que su corazón saltara de nuevo y lo dejara sin respirar durante algunos segundos antes de dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa, una que estaba reservada sólo para ella.

Habiendo dicho lo que tenía que decir Saori atrajo a Seiya de nueva cuenta, acunando su cabeza en su pecho, permitiéndose besar su frente sudorosa con fervor. Tales acciones sólo lograron que una sonrisa se formara en el rostro del muchacho. Quería mantenerse despierto, memorizar todo lo que ocurriera en ese momento…

Pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos. Se sentía exhausto, lo único que deseaba era permanecer así, a lado de Saori y dejarse llevar por aquella agradable sensación de paz en su interior.

En silencio, antes de entregarse completamente al sueño, Seiya reafirmó la promesa de sólo vivir por y para ella, y que si tuviera que entregar su vida en la siguiente batalla no lo haría por deber… pues la razón por la cual luchaba tenía un nombre, un apellido… y los ojos más hermosos que él había tenido la oportunidad de ver.

Él estaba preparado para morir, y si tenía que hacerlo por ella… lo haría con gusto.

Levantó su cabeza para poder ver de nuevo a la dueña de su vida y se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba con amor y dulzura mientras seguía acariciándole el cabello y su espalda. No hubo palabras, pero sus miradas se hicieron infinidad de promesas, reafirmando el amor eterno que desde la era del mito, desde la primera Athena y el primer Pegaso se habían hecho.

Pegaso hizo el intento de moverse hacia un lado para quitar el peso de su cuerpo de encima de ella, pero Saori lo detuvo. Este la miró interrogante y su doncella murmuró apenas de forma audible:

— No vuelvas a irte… —susurró ella, suplicante.

— Jamás… me quedaré a tu lado para siempre —le susurró.

Se acomodó un poco en su posición, de manera que quedara sobre su costado, y atrajo a Saori hacia él. Ella quedó un poco más debajo de él, permitiéndole a Seiya abrazarla más íntimamente y relajarse. Sus piernas volvieron a entrelazarse antes de mirarse a los ojos transmitirse mil y un cosas tan sólo con ellas.

El silencio reinó a partir de ese momento, en el cual únicamente llegaron a acariciarse mutuamente y compartir uno que otro beso ocasional, buscando no olvidar el néctar que los labios del otro tenía para brindar.

Seiya logró jalar la cobija, que después de todo lo que habían hecho había quedado fuera de su lugar, y cubrir sus desnudos cuerpos con ella antes de cerrar sus ojos y acomodar su cabeza cerca de la de Saori, aspirando con delicia el aroma natural de la mujer que amaba con fervor.

Besó con ternura la frente de su diosa, quien parecía haber sido presa del sueño y finalmente había cedido, y la abrazó con fuerza contra sí, no queriendo dejarla ir nuevamente y sentir aquella soledad que durante años aquejó su corazón.

Estaría a su lado por la eternidad, y consumaría su amor las veces que fueran necesarias para dejarle en claro, lo eterno que era su sentir…

* * *

**Suki: **Gente, de verdad que estoy muerta de la pena. Si han llegado hasta aquí no puedo hacer más que darles las gracias por haber leído el primer shot que hago con esto como punto central de la historia. Saben que no es algo que yo suelo escribir, así que disculpen si no es lo suficientemente bueno. Lo escribí lo más suave y dulce que pude.

Este fanfic tiene influencia de varios autores, tanto de fanfics como de autores reales. Como no soy una experta en este tema tuve que leer mucho y ver mucho, entender cómo era cada cosa, cómo es que se llegaban a transmitir las cosas. Etc.

Sé que Seiya y Saori son una pareja muy pesada en este ámbito, pero siempre he creído que en algún momento llegarán a este punto, y que cuando lo hagan será de la forma más cálida y pura posible, sin morbo. Eso es lo que quise transmitir aquí. Espero haberlo logrado.

En fin. Me paso a retirar, son casi las 3 y debería estar dormida. Nos vemos.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


End file.
